


【VD】间休

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 1VD, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 1vd约稿文
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 45





	【VD】间休

“你要一直这么跟着我吗？”

但丁知道他一直跟在自己身后，像条沉默的看门狗，专门徘徊在他身后十步左右的位置上，好像魔帝派出自己最得意的作品就是为了跟踪他，然后在他停下来休息时凑上来操他的屁股。

红衣服的半魔刚解决完一窝苍蝇怪，还在下水道里迷了路，又累又困，要是披萨外卖能送到这里来，他可以立刻躺倒睡个三天三夜。但如果他聪明的话就不应该停下来休息，谁知道黑骑士不知疲倦的阴茎是不是魔帝的邪恶计划之一？或许魔帝改造完他的兄弟后又看中了他，想要在他的身体里浇灌大量的精液用于播种，成为母体或者培养皿，一点点忘掉战斗的技巧成为性欲的奴隶，最后抱着圆圆的肚子被锁在城堡里，生下一个又一个黑骑士小宝宝。

“噗。”但丁被自己的想像逗笑了，扛着大剑在原地踢起水，但是想到那个读不懂情绪的大块头可能把这当做又一场性爱的开始，只好哈哈笑着向前晃悠。

不过再来一次也不坏，但丁想。

他笑够了，回头去看黑骑士，想要确定对方是不是还跟在自己的身后，在看到意想之中的画面后又继续向前走。

在吸收了几轮的黑骑士精液都没出现什么排异反应后，但丁变得大胆起来，舔着嘴唇想要再尝一尝那腥膻的味道。他的心里像是有猫咪在挠，光是想到那根粗大的阴茎就能让他寂寞的小穴直犯痒。不过他不想在这里撅起屁股，如果要开始这场只有他们两人的派“派对”，至少要找一个干净点的地方。

“要来吗？”他找到了一扇门，在推开前向身后的恶魔发出邀请，眨着眼像在勾引魔帝的乖宝宝走进他的淫乱小窝。不过他也没想着能得到什么回答，只是一时玩心大起，象征性地问上这么一句。因为黑骑士从不开口，除了打斗时的嘶吼和性爱中的粗喘，他紧闭的嘴巴就再也撬不出一个词。但丁闪进门，向里走了几步后便倚上墙，抱着胸等待他慢吞吞的哥哥。他像一个好奇心旺盛的孩子，偏要试一试已经能百分之百确认的危险选项，非要被顶着前列腺射掉最后一点体力才肯乖乖听话。

是的，他知道那是维吉尔、他亲爱的哥哥，就算对方弄丢了阎魔刀还变成了这样一幅怪样子也能一眼认出来。黑骑士从城主卧室的镜子里走出来时就已经让他感受到了血液间的吸引，而对方在碰到他护身符后的强烈反应更让但丁确信了这一点。不过护身符带来的痛苦并没有阻止他对自己的弟弟勃起，精神上的折磨就像是加速欲念的催化剂，愤怒让血液涌入他的下腹，失了神志却又像是有了神志一样扑向但丁。但丁被掐着脖子压在地上，双腿被夹在膝盖之间，全身动弹不得，蛮力的比拼中他占不到优势，而仅剩的力量也无法支撑他再一次魔人化，只能哆嗦着在身上摸索仅剩的绿魔石，祈求自己不要丢脸地被操昏过去。先前打斗中砸落的碎石硌得他浑身生疼，但让他更疼的是黑骑士蛮横插入的阴茎。黑骑士动作生硬，就像是在进行什么战斗失败后的启动程序：压住闯入的半魔，撕开他的裤子弄出一个可供进入的破洞，然后抬起他的腿挟在臂弯，阴茎对准，挺胯进入——只有不断传来的粗重喘息让但丁意识到对方确实在享受他湿软的穴道。但丁流了泪也流了血，性爱粗暴得让他想起十八岁的塔顶，唯一的不同就是少了一把插在胸口的长刀。

不过除了第一次激烈得接近强奸，之后的黑骑士都表现出一种急切的笨拙、一种不知该怎么纾解冲动的犹豫和渴求，完全失去了过去性爱中维吉尔的游刃有余和全权把控，就像是一头只知道游向饲养员胯间的海豚，傻乎乎地展示自己雄伟的性器。

但丁点着胳膊回忆。他们的第二次是趴在楼梯上的扶手，但丁赶在黑骑士直接操进前含住了他的手指，握着那只粗糙的大手伸向自己的后穴，教他怎么把这个紧巴巴地小穴开拓得又湿又软，更加适于阴茎进入。而第三次是但丁想用口交让自己的屁股暂时休息，可惜嘴巴张到最大也只能吃进去半根，而且最后没等到浓稠的精液射到他的脸上就被不识时务的大蜘蛛打断。想起黑骑士握着要射不射的阴茎向后退去的样子，但丁还觉得有些可爱，懒散地想着要把这件事记下来，计划在他的哥哥摆脱掉这个笨重的外壳后，好好给他表演一下他是怎么重新学会操自己弟弟的——最好能把维吉尔的脸气黑，拿幻影剑钉着操他，把他的屁股打得又红又肿叫他乖乖闭嘴。

但是很快，他的思维又跳到了另外一件事。

“是魔帝让你操我，还是你自己想这么做？”空荡的城堡里只响着但丁一个人的声音，像一只失去希望的鸟儿从高塔上坠落，并且意料之中的毫无回音。

或许他根本没认出我来，但丁自嘲地想。

他不知道维吉尔的身上都发生了些什么，不知道维吉尔现在的样子是被迫的接受还是为了追求力量的心甘情愿，更不知道维吉尔现在的跟随是出于自己的意愿还是魔帝的指示。他们原本就缺乏交流的感情在这个机关重重的城堡里变得更加荒诞，他所有的提问都像是一场缺少演员的对白，一个毫无意义的自言自语。

“是魔帝让你操我，还是你自己想这么做？”他又问了一遍，这一回甚至还转过身去直视对方的眼睛，耐心又期待的等待。先前的那些问题他都可以当做是自己犯蠢的玩笑话，只有这一个，他迫切地想要得到准确的回答。

但是，黑骑士从不开口，回答他的依然是那个看不出喜怒的黑影。

“好吧，好吧。”但丁耸耸肩，抓了抓头发让自己重新做回一个什么都不在乎的混蛋。不过他刚刚顿了脚，又走慢了几步，黑骑士已经慢慢凑过来缩短了他们之间的距离，像只迟钝的野兽开始嗅闻他的猎物。

或许他的身体还有些残存的记忆，但丁哑然失笑。

半魔的血统总会给他们一些例外的原则，这种背德的快感是兄弟俩过去里最爱的游戏，和他们永远胜负难分的打斗相伴。不过无论输赢但丁都是下面的那个，只不过能用暂时的胜利换来维吉尔难得温柔的肛吻或者口交。他的身体已经很久没为别人打开了，或者说，他后面的小洞还没接受过除维吉尔以外的阴茎。他已经快忘了用屁股去迎合兄长的操干是怎样迷乱的欢愉，而这几次的性爱又让他重新沉湎于于这种迷人的不伦。不过，既然黑骑士也想要这个，那说不定他还能借此吸出一点维吉尔残存的意识。

“我说，我们做个交易如何？” 他们又重新回到了城主卧室，“这一回操完，帮我杀点恶魔？”

但丁故意这么说，他还对这个黑骑士第一次出现的地方有些耿耿于怀——妓女还能在接完客后得些报酬呢，可他被操得又哭又叫后就只能趴在地上自己抠出精液，然后擦干净屁股再提上脏兮兮的裤子，用一种合不拢腿的奇怪姿势继续向前走，在那个沉默的罪魁祸首面前表演击杀恶魔。

床很脏，落满了灰尘和蜘蛛网，不过但丁并不挑剔，只要不是又冷又硬的地砖就好。他扯掉最上层的绸布便坐了上去，等到黑骑士走到他的面前时又想起来什么似的换了个姿势。

但丁跪坐在床边，双腿向两侧分开，半魔的体质让他的骨盆打得更开，可以像女人一样把屁股坐进双脚之间。刚才他忘了维吉尔的身体受过改造，阴茎指向的位置比以前高出一大截，得垫起身子才能含到。不过这并不影响什么，但丁轻车熟路地掏出黑骑士沉甸甸的大家伙，亲昵地在头部亲了一口算作打招呼，然后便握着撸动起来，感受着那根半软的阴茎在他的手心里逐渐变粗变硬，最后高高地翘起来，汩汩地向外流着前液。

“这一回可没人打扰了。”但丁眨眨眼，张口含住前端硕大的龟头。他不清楚魔帝对黑骑士的改造中是否还包括阴茎这一部分，维吉尔原本就夸张的尺寸现在几乎要撑脱他的下颚。

但丁动着舌头，抬眼注视着黑骑士的反应。他把铃口的液体和冠状沟的褶皱都尝了个遍，吸得脸颊凹陷，还不断发出啧啧的水声。不过裹住一根棒球棍似的东西可不是什么轻松事，但丁在努力完成了一次深喉便咳嗽着松了口，把脸埋进黑骑士的胯间大声地亲吻睾丸和柱身，握着肉棒根部在自己脸上来回拍打，拖延着真正用于口交的时间去迅速地构思一个更舒适的吃法。然而黑骑士并不领情，不满于但丁的表现，一心想着快点把自己的阴茎埋进那个又湿又热的地方。

他的手指发力，捏开但丁的下巴，毫不理会对方吃痛的声音就一挺到底，碰了壁还想前行，但在发现不管如何向前顶送也无法让阴茎的下半截沾上口水后，只好失望地停止了努力。但丁被呛住了，眼睛发红，生理性的泪水都跟着挤了出来。他推着黑骑士的胯大力拍打，而对方只觉得咳嗽所带来的挤压是但丁卖力的服务，爽得长长地舒了一口气，仰着头缓了两秒便压着他的后脑顶送起腰胯。但丁呼吸困难，唾液顺着嘴角不断的流下，不断撞上小舌的阴茎让他想要干呕，脖子都因濒临窒息泛起大片的红色，脆弱得像个人类。

他捶打，后逃，但在黑骑士眼里都无异于猫咪的挠痒，这个怪物的持久力比维吉尔的还要可怕，但丁觉得自己的脑子已经被搅成了一滩烂泥，像是阎魔刀的刀柄在操他的嘴巴，一个使用过度的飞机杯都不会比他更加可怜，可他又无处抱怨，因为这一切都是他自讨苦吃。

水声和呜咽拢在床褥和帷幔里，像是过去了一个世纪那么久，黑骑士稳定的操弄才终于出现了裂痕，阴茎压着舌根抖动，身体也触电般地后退，大股温热的精液射进了但丁的嗓子，然而他肿痛的喉咙忘记了如何吞咽，呛得又从鼻孔里喷出了一些。

但丁躺倒在床上喘息，缺氧的痛苦让他感觉全世界都是一片茫茫的白光。他摸索着寻找自己早已失去知觉的舌头和下巴，托着腮让它们回归到原处，失神地按摩着下颌韧带，而嘴角溢出的液体已经没有精力去理会，先前吸住铃口榨尽精汁的计划也早已丢进了魔界。

但他们的性爱还没有结束，没等但丁重新找回呼吸，黑骑士就已经开始用手指刺戳他的穴口，握着他的腰胯翻了个身，想要像先前一样采用野兽间最原始的后入。

“嘿……”沙哑的声音让但丁自己都吓了一跳，清了好久的嗓子才终于恢复说话的能力。他固执地翻回身，张开双腿表示自己想要换一个正面的姿势，“这次……让我看着你。”

请求得以接受，粗糙的手指没入他的小穴，而所用的润滑剂则是半魔自动分泌的肠液。但丁轻轻地喘息，小簇小簇的电流沿着尾椎涌上他的后脑，但更让他兴奋的是黑骑士学会了在操入前进行扩张的这个事实。一根，然后两根，黑骑士扭动着手指寻找穴道里更有弹性的那个小点，但他的耐心仅仅够他将第三根手指伸进去转上一圈，然后，所有的手指撤出，早已度过不应期的阴茎代替它们对准了柔软湿滑的穴口。

进入的过程永远比想像的更要艰难，但丁的括约肌被撑到了极限，每一丝褶皱都被展平。他揉皱了那张脏兮兮的床单，大口呼吸着让自己放松，尽快去适应那已经无法停止的顶弄。先前的捕鼠游戏奏了效，黑骑士意识到对着某一点的顶弄可以得到肠肉更加湿润和紧致的吮吸后，便放弃了毫无技巧地整根抽出与整根没入，对着但丁的敏感点频频加速。半魔的脊背绷直又拱起，最后在过载的快感中瘫软，随着身下的操干不断晃动，就像一座被肉欲冲垮的小桥。

“嘿，快点，崔西还在等着我呢。” 但丁拼拼凑凑了好久才终于从喉咙里喘出一句长句，并且出乎意料地得到了对方愤怒地回应。“崔西”这个名字像是一个错误的安全词，刚刚脱口就让他失去了最后一点主动权。黑骑士低吼，扯着他的胳膊把他抱起来，向上顶起的阴茎用力得像是想要立刻把他操坏。

“太……太深了……”但丁呻吟着求饶，攀着黑骑士的肩膀想要让自己的穴口沿着柱身向外挪，但这样的姿势让他找不到任何支点，推拒毫无力气，最后只能紧紧抓着黑骑士以防自己掉下去，然后在又一次的顶进时被操进最深处。他抓得越紧，屁股里的东西便顶得更深，结肠被打开的感觉让他又爽又痛，仿佛那里已经生出了用于受孕的子宫。但丁的喘息中带上了哭腔，黑骑士的狂躁让他感到怕了，他伸手去摸连接处，想要检查自己是否又流了血，舔着手指通过液体的味道来确认，可这个动作似乎又刺激到了黑骑士，他像在经历风暴的海面上颠簸，身下的小洞几乎要向外翻出软肉。

哭叫的呻吟和低闷的粗喘在最后几下急促的囊袋拍打声中渐渐归于平静，情欲消退，理智回归。但丁平躺在那张老旧的破床上，眼角泪痕未干，失焦的眼睛直直地投向砖红色的帷幔。他的精神正在出走，去了好远的地方，好像刚才的高潮将他投去了另一个世界，而他正在恍惚中将现实与虚拟重叠，那里也有红色的床帘，还有香软的枕头，以及男孩们亲密的相拥入眠。

渐渐的，但丁回过神，撑起上半身去清理小腹和屁股里的精液，他看见那个本该离开的恶魔依然站在床边，双腿静止不动，而上半身在慢慢地前移。

黑骑士看起来有些犹豫，像是不确定自己现在的所作所为——因为他现在的动作既不是攻击，也不是又一次的性爱。他踌躇着，以毫米来计量每秒的位移，缓慢地俯下身，一点点向但丁脸边靠近，而躺在床上的半魔觉得自己像在观看一节不知道结局、又被慢速播放的影音带。

“不。”但丁敲了敲黑骑士的角，懒散地别过了头，对黑骑士耗尽全身力气的决心做了干脆的拒绝。

他从床上爬起来，用魔力恢复了破碎的衣物，背上剑向外走了几步，然后又忽然视线冰冷地看向那个懊恼的骑士。他知道对方现在能听懂他的话。

“在你想起自己是维吉尔之前，我都不会吻你。”


End file.
